Paper Bags and Bloody Lips
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: A Duckiasi Tale sparked from their segments on the July 15th episode of Smackdown. Warning: Graphic sex, language, and SLASH.


**Just a little spark of muse I had while watching Smackdown. I will always ship Duckiasi.**

* * *

><p>Ted had a lot weighing on his mind. He had a match against one of the biggest men in the company, and he had Cody Rhodes backstage, watching his every move. If he lost this match, it'd be bad for his career and his relationship with Cody.<p>

As Ted waited backstage for his cue to join Ezekiel Jackson in the ring, he looked around for Cody. Things had changed since Ted went to Smackdown. He thought it'd be great to be back with Randy and Cody again, even if they didn't reform Legacy. He just was glad to be back with them. He soon found out that things had changed. Cody seemed to have grown up, and Randy had lost interest in the two, as he was too busy with Christian now. Ted didn't worry too much about Randy, though..Orton always came back to him and Cody. It was Cody that worried Ted. Cody had changed, his grotesque gimmick seemed to follow him into his personal life. He acted darker, more serious, and it wasn't long before the once dashing one had Ted wrapped around his finger. Ted was willing to do anything that Cody wanted, and Cody wasn't afraid to abuse the power he now had over the older man.

"I really hope you win this match, Teddy." a dark whisper came in DiBiase's ear, causing him to jump.

Ted turned to see Cody standing behind him.

"I will, Cody."

"Good, because you know what will happen if you don't." Cody stated as he put the plastic mask over his face and pulled his hood up

Ted nodded slowly and turned, heading out to the ring.

The match was good, strong and solid, but once Ezekiel put Ted into the torture rack, there was no hope for him to win it. He blinked back the tears that stung his eyes as he heard the bell ring, knowing that he had disappointed Cody. Ted slowly drug himself backstage, where he knew Cody was waiting for him. He sighed and felt the knots in his stomach tighten when he walked backstage and saw his boyfriend standing there, paper bag in hand. Ted knew what that bag was for.

"Look, Cody, I tried." Ted halfheartedly reasoned, knowing it'd do no good.

"Put it on." Cody pushed the paper bag against Ted's chest "This bag is for losers, so go ahead, put it on."

Ted took the bag and looked down at it, then back at Cody.

"On second thought" Cody snatched the bag away from Ted "I'll give you one more chance, but this will be where your eyes are, and this will be where your nose goes, because if you loose one more match I swear I will come to that ring and put this paper bag over your head."

Ted just stared at Cody with sad eyes. As soon as the cameras turned off, Cody turned and grabbed Ted by the back of the neck, pulling him close so that their foreheads met, and held up the bag.

"And this where will be where your mouth goes, while you suck me off on your knees." Cody hissed as he let go of Ted and walked out to the ring for his match against Daniel Bryan.

Ted walked to the locker room and began to gather his stuff. Around ten minutes later, Cody came waltzing in, blood dripping from his busted lip. Cody had won his match, and he made it a point to inform Ted repeatedly throughout the evening. Ted just sat there, listening to Cody, occasionally leaning over to kiss away the blood until his lip stopped bleeding, wishing they would just hurry up and get back to the hotel so the night could end. The night, however wasn't going to end, not if Rhodes had anything to do with it. The couple walked into the hotel room and Ted stripped off his shirt and pants, throwing them onto his bag. He was about to climb into bed when Cody grabbed him and spun him around.

"What do you think you're doing? It's not bedtime yet." Cody smirked, tugging his own shirt off. "Get on your knees."

Ted slowly sunk to the floor, biting his lip. Cody stood in front of him, loosening the belt on his jeans and sliding them to the floor.

"Get to it, maybe if you start off good enough, I wont make you wear the bag."

"Cody..." Ted growled, eyes staring at the floor, getting sick of Cody's attitude.

Cody just reached out and placed his hand on the back of Ted's head. Ted sighed and reached up, hooking his fingers into the hem of his partner's boxers, sliding them down. Ted then eyed Cody's half erect member before slowly leaning forward and taking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue.

"YOu've got fifteen seconds to make me fully hard." Cody said, looking at his watch

Ted closed his eyes, feeling the heat rise on his cheeks as he sucked on Cody. He was humiliated with himself for half wanting to be punished by Cody. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he knew he'd been like this for as long as he could remember. He always got off better while being punished, ridiculed and embarassed. Randy Orton wasthe first one to help him realize that, now Cody was doing it too.

"Five..four, three..two, one." Cody sighed "Times up Teddy."

Ted's heartbeat sped up as Cody pulled away. His body was flushed with a mix of excitement and embarrassment, knowing he didn't give it his all and knew what Cody was going to do.

Cody walked back over to Ted and slipped the paper bag over his head. This paper bag wasn't like the ones he used for the fans, this one only had the hole where Ted's mouth was cut out. Cody then placed his cock inside the hole, and Ted began to suck him again, this time better than he did a few moments ago. After a few moments, Ted felt Cody twitching, then groaned when he pulled away.

"Not yet." Cody said as he grabbed Ted by the arm and led him over to the bed.

Ted couldn't see a thing so he just trusted Cody and allowed himself to be positioned however his lover wanted him. Cody slipped Ted's boxers off then pushed on his chest until his lover layed back on the bed. Ted raised his hands above his head and clinched the sheets and licked his lip, swearing as he got a small paper cut on his mouth from the edge of the bag. He tasted the blood, and clinched the sheets harder, feeling Cody pressing into him.

"You okay?" Cody asked, spreading Ted's legs further apart.

"Yeah." Ted groaned out

"Good." Cody leaned down, kissing Ted through the bag, tasting the blood.

Both men groaned as they became one, Cody not wasting any time starting a steady rhythm, nipping at Ted's chest as he thrust forward. Ted allowed himself to relax and feel the pleasure of Cody in him, but as soon as the pace quickened, it became difficult to breathe with the bag on his head. He reached up and started to pull it off but he felt Cody's hand grab onto his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Cody hissed

"It's too hot, please Cody, let me take it off." Ted whined

"No." Cody slammed into Ted, causing him to fall back on the bed

"Cody come on..please."

"Shut up, Ted." Cody growled as he grabbed Ted's hips and began to repeatedly slam into him.

Soon, Ted thought he was going to pass out, his gasps for breath not helping much, then he winced at the brightness as Cody pulled the bag off and reached an arm under his neck, pulling him closer. Ted gasped and wrapped his arm around Cody, sinking the other one down to his aching erection and pumping it.

"Oh my god Cody, so good..it feels so good." Ted said, clawing at Cody's neck

"Don't come yet." Cody nipped at Ted's neck

"Fuck you." Ted groaned

"Maybe if you win a match." Cody smirked

"Please Cody." Ted groaned

"You going to try harder?" Cody asked

"Yes, I promise, please!"

Cody took Ted's mouth in a rough, heated kiss as they both came together. Ted's eyes rolled in the back of his head, his orgasm so powerful that he would've screamed if he didn't have Cody's tongue in his mouth. When they broke apart, Ted collapsed back on the bed, looking up at Cody.

"I love you." he panted out.

"I know." Cody crawled off the bed, gathering clean boxers "Im going to shower."

"Ok.." Ted sighed and rolled over.

Cody stood there for a moment, watching Ted as he fell asleep.

"I love you too." Cody whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, some lusty Duckiasi for you. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
